


Change of Anthem

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen, Politics, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative version of "The People's Flag".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Anthem

The people's flag is deepest red,  
It shrouded oft our martyr'd dead  
And ere their limbs grew stiff and cold,  
Their hearts' blood dyed its ev'ry fold.  
Then raise the scarlet standard high,  
Within its shade we'll live and die,  
Though cowards flinch and traitors sneer,  
We'll keep the red flag flying here.

The people's flag is palest pink  
It's not the colour you might think  
White collar workers stand and cheer  
The Labour government is here  
We'll change the country bit by bit  
So nobody will notice it  
And just to show that we're sincere  
We'll sing The Red Flag once a year 

The people's flag is truest blue  
Just see what patient work can do  
The martyrs lying in their graves  
Would surely say that we are brave  
And though we long gave up their fight  
And made a virtue of our flight  
Though we seem blue in every part  
The red flag's flying in our hearts


End file.
